The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reading out an opto-electric detector having at least one row of detector elements, with electronic read-out circuitry, by means of which the detector elements are read out successively by rows, the signal contents of at least a part of the detector elements being stored.
For finding optically faint objects by means of so-called detector arrays, for instance, CCD's or CIDs, it is known to read out the charges of the individual detector elements in more or less short time intervals repeatedly and to add up the respective charges for each detector element, generated by the photo effect. This kind of multiple read-out, however, cannot be used if the object moves relatively to the detector surface. Depending on the magnitude of the velocity, a point-shaped object is then imaged during the exposure time on several detector elements, which leads to a well-known blurring effect; as viewed with respect to intensity, the charge of the photo current is distributed by a motion in the direction of motion over several detector elements, and the charge of the individual element is reduced accordingly.